Strangers In The Night
by JayK89
Summary: YAOI HoroXRen. Una noche al salir de su trabajo, su monótona existencia se ve interrumpida por la aparición de un extraño, suicida y lindo joven en uniforme de secundaria con un carácter no muy amistoso.


¡Hola gente linda! muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en mis otros dos fics!

Aquí vengo de nuevo con otra locura más, mi primer intento de fic un poco mas serio,al igual que otros más, lo tenía empezado hace mucho, hoy decidí terminar el primer capi. No se por que elegí este este en especial ya que la trama no es mi favorita XD prefiero los otros pero esos me cuestan más T.T En realidad esto es como una prueba, sino me tiran la verdulería entera por la cabeza tal vez que me animo a escribir algo más. ¡Por favor si leen hasta el final dejen un review! sin criticas uno no puede mejorar ^.^

Muchas gracias por leer de antemano!

ACLARACIÓN: Shaman King no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, esto es sin fines de lucro... etc.

ADVERTENCIA: Fic destinado a la relación entre HORO y REN, y cuando digo relación me refiero a relación de pareja, como no se si lo voy a continuar no puedo decir que contenido tendrá pero la idea es de que haya algún lemon y otros temas tal vez. El punto es que no es apto para homofóbicos.

**Strangers in the night**

Finalmente, la rutina laboral llegaba a su fin y él era libre de huir lo más lejos posible de esa espiral de monotonía y tedio que era trabajar en una oficina. Suspiró, ¿como había terminado él en un trabajo como ese? Él era un joven el cual solía hacer snowboarding de alto riesgo como quien camina por la calle, nació y creció en un lugar natural donde la gente aún se rehusaba a dejarse arrastrar por la modernidad, viviendo en armonía y paz con la naturaleza. Sí, el nació libre y aventurero, alegre y enérgico ¿como demonios termina alguien así trabajando un turno de nueve horas en cubículo de un metro cuadrado llenado formularios de estadísticas, sacando cuentas y procesando datos? Pateó una lata de gaseosa que rodó hasta sus pies, echando el saco del conjunto formal sobre su hombro y se dispuso a prender un cigarrillo, ¡Já! ¡Maldito vicio! Si había algo que odiaba era la rutina y la mentalidad de la gente de ciudad que parece no ver más allá de su nariz.

El joven cuyo cabello celeste caía juguetonamente sobre sus ojos, rebelándose contra cualquier intento de su dueño de verse "presentable" y parecía una mezcla extraña entre adolescente rebelde y alto ejecutivo, caminaba sin apuro con la mirada perdida luciendo su camisa blanca desprendida en los primeros botones pero aún así metida dentro de sus pantalones. ¿Cuantas cuadras para llegar a su casa y encender el televisor? se preguntó Horokeu y luego largó otro suspiro. Es que en un pequeño apartamento no hay muchas posibilidades de entretenimiento.

Un coche se acercó rápidamente y como si de videncia se tratase Horokeu se alejo del borde de la acera justo al tiempo que una pequeña ola de agua era arrojada sin piedad sobre el pavimento, había llovido más temprano mas ahora hacía calor. El chico quien ni siquiera se inmuto siguió su trayecto sin poder evitar pensar, en como con cada día que transcurría, no podía dejar de encontrar mas similitudes con su vida - sobretodo la laboral - y aquella película que había visto hace un poco mas de un mes, ¿como era que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! El día de la marmota; sí, así era su vida: cada día más parecido al anterior.

Alzo la vista, solo quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su apartamento, estaba cansado y ansiando llegar, aunque debía admitir que esa pequeña caminata era el momento mas emocionante de su día, en el que se podría decir volvía a mostrar señales de vida, y dejaba de ser tan solo un autónoma mas. El semáforo estaba verde, - diablos - masculló, no iba a llegar, estaba muy cansado y la calle era inclinada. El problema era que dicho semáforo debido a la diferencia de transito ambas calles del cruce demoraba hasta cinco minutos en cambiar la luz, y pocos segundos en marcar luz verde de su lado. Tal como lo había previsto y sin importar cuanto se hubiese apurado al llegar a la esquina el semáforo sentenció con su luz amarilla que en un par de segundos la calle se transformaría en una autopista que nadie en su sano juicio cruzaría.

Horokeu se perdió en el ruido del trancito y entrecerró sus ojos fastidiado por vivir una existencia en la que ni siquiera era libre para caminar diez metros sin tener que pedir permiso o esperar su turno, en la cual una luz le daba ordenes. De verás estaba cansado y quería llegar, ya no tenía ganas de mirar la televisión simplemente quería llegar y desplomarse sobre su futón. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio mundo que aún luego de encontrarse en el suelo le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta que algo había colisionado con él. Abrió los ojos enfadado y se puso de pie, aquello era la gota que derramaba el vaso y estaba apunto de gritar obscenidades a quien fuese el culpable cuando vio aquellos soles radiantes que le observaban con rabia desde el suelo, en vez de "fíjate por donde caminas" como tenía planeado decir de sus labios simplemente salio un "¿Te encuentras bien?" al tiempo que extendía su mano en señal de ayuda. El chico que había chocado con el parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa por dichas palabras mas su mirada se volvió resentida y se levanto por si solo. -Vete al diablo - siseó entre dientes y le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-¡Oye, tu chocaste contra mi, solo quería ayudar! - exclamó Horokeu mas el otro le dedico una mirada de fastidio y siguió su camino cruzando la calle. - Maldito bastardo maleducado - exclamo Horo por lo bajo sin poder evitar fijar sus ojos en la cabellera violeta que se marchaba llevándose el poco buen humor que le quedaba.

Suspiró por enésima vez y espero obediente que el semáforo cual profesora de instituto dejase de abusar de su poder y le permitiese escapar de aquel lugar. Mas cuando el verde brilló denotando libertad como si de instinto se tratase - y no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía - no pudo avanzar, aquel escalofrío lo había paralizado y solo podía ver en su mente aquella gélida mirada entonada por sus ojos felinos y sintió por un segundo el frío que guardaban tras el resplandor dorado, y algo le dio mala espina. El presentimiento era tan fuerte que casi se hacia tangible en cada bello erizado de su cuerpo, y supo que no podía seguir su camino, no esa noche, no por todo el cansancio del mundo, y todo porque aquel chico con uniforme de colegio exclusivo, aquel extraño malhumorado e insolente. Aquella persona que solo había visto durante un par de segundos y que desapareció tan rápida y desagradablemente como apareció necesitaba algo de él y en ese mismo instante.

La luz verde se transformó en amarilla sin piedad y Horo giró noventa grados hacia su derecha, mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado el joven. Aquello era una locura más sus piernas empezaron a correr antes de que se lo propusiera, como si supiesen a donde debían ir aunque él no. Antes de que su cerebro pudiese razonar lo ilógico de la situación sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender el porque de aquel sentimiento. Por alguna razón se había detenido en un cruce y casualmente había mirado hacia su derecha donde a lo lejos la calle se volvía solitaria y poco iluminada, terminando en un pequeño puente en penumbras que aquellas horas se encontraba solitario, o eso parecía ya algo latía en la oscuridad y al ver aquella silueta fluir entre las sombras sin saber nada en realidad, supo las intenciones de aquel extraño y sus piernas comenzaron a correr sin consentimiento una vez mas.

-¡Oye espera! - fueron las palabras nerviosas que salieron de sus labios al momento que los engranajes de sus rodillas parecían estar a punto de salir disparados por la velocidad que el pánico imponía en sus piernas. El chico que se encontraba a la mitad del puente con las manos apoyadas en el borde del mismo quedo congelado en el momento que hacía el amague a subirse sobre este, sus orbes felinas abiertas de par en par brillaron con las luces lejanas al posarse en él mostrando sorpresa. El colegial abandonó lentamente la posición en la que su cuerpo se había detenido y sus músculos se relajaron de a poco, enfrentando lentamente al extraño individuo que había salido de la nada y lo había descubierto en un momento no muy favorable. Inicialmente sintió vergüenza al ser visto a punto de cometer semejante acto de cobardía y algo de miedo al pensar en que pasaría si sus padres se enteraban, mas el sentimiento que termino por abrirse paso fue la ira

¿Quien se creía aquel idiota para venir a interrumpir lo que había planeado, lo que había imaginado como un momento intimo en el que le diría adiós aquella pútrida existencia en el único lugar en el que encontraba algo de belleza? El desubicado espectador que lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa se acerco jadeando con las manos extendidas en lo que el chico supuso un signo de "tranquilo vengo en paz" fue cuando se acerco lo suficiente y el farol de la calle mas cercano logro iluminar sus facciones que logró darse cuenta de quien era.

-¡Eres el idiota que estaba en la esquina! ¿No estas algo grande para venir a buscar pleito por un pequeño empujón?, además ¿no te dirigías en dirección contraria? - preguntó ahora verdaderamente molesto y algo desilusionado, tal vez en el latir acelerado de su corazón en el momento de ser sorprendido el deseo por vivir se había hecho fuerte y esperaba que alguien viniera a hacerle creer que valía la pena sucumbir ante el.

-¿Qué? - exclamó confundido el extraño peliazul mientras se seguía acercando lentamente - No vine a pelear - volvió a levantar las manos - Solo quiero saber que hace un chico como tu en un puente como este. - el joven se alejó con recelo, ¿que diablos quería aquella persona?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¿Por que no te largas imbécil? - el joven que vestía un uniforme de secundaria, no hacia exactamente fácil el dialogar con él, pero en su indocilidad confirmaba cuales eran sus intenciones en aquel puente.

-No puedo - el peliazul hablo sereno mientras se rascaba la cabeza para luego dibujar una leve sonrisa - ¿Crees que soy idiota chico? se lo que piensas hacer y no puedo dejar que hagas ninguna locura. - el pelivioláceo hizo una mueca de molestia, no quería tener aquella conversación.

-¿Y quien dijo que era una locura? ¿O quien te pidió ayuda idiota? - pronunció con una voz un poco mas tenue pero aún así enojada.

-Pues nadie - sonrió - Pero... nunca voy a creer que alguien tan joven pueda ya haber visto lo suficiente como para no tener otra salida, tal vez no parezca así pero estoy seguro que si te dieras la oportunidad, en el futuro te sentirás aliviado de no haber cometido tal error. - volvió a sonreír - ¡Y no me llames idiota, mi nombre es Horo Horo!

-¿Horo Horo? con ese nombre no puedes pretender que no te llame idiota - el joven lo miró cínico, indeciso sobre si la persona delate suyo era un adulto o un niño agigantado. Si de veras existía el destino o algún poder superior, ¿A caso no habían encontrado a alguien más competente para la tarea de disuadirlo? ¡Já! ¿Por que deberían? toda su vida había estado rodeado de inútiles, aquello no era más que la última ironía de su existencia.

-¿Y tu que sabes de la vida niño? - contesto el "idiota" intentando no dejarse llevar demasiado por los insultos y manejar la situación lo mejor posible - No importa que tan inteligente o cuanto hayas sufrido, aún te quedan cosas por aprender y vivir. - El aludido soltó una risa cínica.

-¿Ahora eres la voz de la sabiduría? ¿Dime payaso que pretendes hacer entonces? dijiste que no me dejarías cumplir con mis intenciones, ¿como pretendes hacerlo? ¿Planeas hablar con mis padres, vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día? No lo creo, no es mi culpa que te hayas involucrado y tu conciencia te reclame. La verdad es que no conoces nada sobre mi o de mi vida así que ¿Quien eres para venir a decirme que no puedo hacer con esta lo que se me plazca? - la última interrogación termino con un dejo de frustración, el peliazul suspiró e intento buscar en su interior las palabras correctas para convencer al chico, hablarle amablemente obviamente no estaba dando resultado, amenazarlo probablemente menos, ¿Que opciones tenía? tal vez...

-Y dime tú mocoso insolente ¿Que crees que vas a lograr matándote? ¿Quieres vengarte de tu familia, de alguien más, del mundo entero o de la vida? ¿Crees que vas a probar de alguna manera que eres independiente, que eres capaz de tomar una decisión tan grande? ¿O solo buscas excusas para explicar tu cobardía cuando hay miles de personas sufriendo cosas inimaginables en el mundo, solo para ponerse en pie de nuevo e intentar encontrar algo bueno en la vida? ¿O es que eres demasiado cómodo y orgulloso como para salir a buscar lo que quieres? - En su voz un leve tono de desprecio y burla, lo suficiente como para enardecer la ira del otro hasta el punto de lanzarle puñetazos, el primero lo recibió, los siguientes los esquivó y el último lo detuvo con sus manos.

-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! - el chico forcejeaba mientras intentaba patear, arañar, golpear o lo que fuese a su "captor" pero sus intentos eran saboteados por la cólera en los mismos.

-¡Déjalo ya chico! No voy a permitir que lo hagas - volvió a repetir el mayor, liberando finalmente al de los ojos ámbares, quien jadeaba y lo miraba con odio.

-¡Vete al diablo quieres! No pienso volver a mi casa, no puedo volver y tampoco es como si a alguien le fuese a importar y tampoco es como si le debiese alguna explicación a una cucaracha inservible como tú, así que ¿Por que no continúas con tu camino?, ¡un ignorante como tú jamás logrará detenerme! - la mirada del mayor se volvió seria y sombría por unos segundos y todo su rostro cambió, pareció por un instante que su edad había aumentado, su aire jovial e inofensivo había desaparecido y el chico sintió un dejo de miedo.

-¡Un mes! - pronunció serio y seguro - Si en un mes no cambias de parecer te ayudo yo mismo a hacerlo. - concluyó.

-Un mes no cambiará nada - contestó cansado pero aliviado ante la pasividad del otro - y no pienso volver, ya te lo dije.

-No dije que volvieras a tu casa, puedes quedarte conmigo. - El chico se río en serio esta vez.

-¿Cual es tu problema? ¿Te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras pequeño? no puedes invitar a un desconocido a vivir contigo. - exclamó perturbado.

-Sé lo que hago, además convencer a un mocoso testarudo como tú sería todo un logro del que sentirse orgulloso. Es un reto ¿Te animas, o tenía razón y eres solo un cobarde?- Su mirada continuaba seria, mas su voz se había suavizado.

-¡Já! ¿Un reto? - sonrió de lado - ¿Un mes?

-No es nada, solo una oportunidad para averiguar si tengo razón, si no la tengo, igual no perderás nada. - concluyó.

-Pues solo si vives en un lugar decente. - respondió cínico. Un mes no era mucho tiempo, y como había dicho el sujeto, no perdía nada con esperar un mes más, al menos no tenía que regresar a su hogar.

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo te llamas? – exclamó sonriente el mayor, borrando cada vestigio de aquella seriedad y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el apartamento de Horokeu.

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar alivianando el aire que se había concentrado alrededor de ellos, soplando lejos el calor; a pesar de todo era una noche agradable.

-Ren Tao

Bueno, nuevamente voy a mendigar reviews ^.^ Necesito su opinión, ¿los personajes están Oc? ¿Es muy aburrida? Etc. Y quiero aclarar que aunque todo empieza con un intento de suicidio no es mi intención hacer un angst puesto que no me sale. Aún no se que genero es esto ^.^;

\ /

\ /

° jeje


End file.
